


【だーさく】队长与副队长的秘密

by ai917



Category: Morning Musume.
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:21:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19389244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ai917/pseuds/ai917
Summary: 石田和女友小田吵架，演唱会结束后在太太房间被调戏。





	【だーさく】队长与副队长的秘密

夜场的演唱会结束后，小田收拾了一下，向乐屋里的其他成员们告别，先行离开。

最近总是下雨，工作移动时有公司的车辆接送倒不觉得麻烦，小田撑着伞，仍挡不住细碎的雨飘进伞内，不一会儿肌肤就感到贴身的凉意。

如果不是听石田无意中提起这里某条街卖的小吃很好吃，她这会儿肯定和其他成员在一起，嘻嘻哈哈地准备回酒店。

可是……有什么办法呢。能够让石田开心的话，跑跑路淋点雨算什么。

小田走得不快，以免踩到地上的积水。道路两边的商店灯火通明，拉面店和烤串店飘出一阵阵食物香气，令她忍不住停下来往里看。

有机会的话，和石田前辈一起来逛一逛好了——如果她不忙的话。

自从升任副队长，石田就变得忙碌起来。其中公司安排的任务占据了一部分，石田自己的好胜欲占据了另外一部分。她有着对谁也不肯认输的韧劲，同时也发自内心地仰慕那些比她做的更好的人。仿佛幼儿园的小朋友一样，单纯得不掺一点杂质，坦荡荡地喜欢，坦荡荡地想要和厉害的人分出胜负。

同为副队长的生田首先感受到了她澎湃的战意。但既为前辈，又担任多年副队，生田对来自石田的敌意一笑而过，并不正面回应。石田很是沮丧地，将目标转移到了队长身上。

小田记不清从什么时候开始，石田和谱久村在一起的时间越来越多，多到成员们开起了那两人的玩笑，小田才意识到，就算在家里石田也一直和谱久村聊line，而自己总是无聊地看着电视或者一个人先去睡觉。

交往一个月左右，两人之间发生了第一次争吵，石田超级认真地否认了大家的猜测，强调自己和队长只是工作上的关系。

“可是回到家你也在和队长聊天，就算是工作，白天还不够聊吗？”

“就是因为回到家也在思考工作的事情，我自己又想不到办法，才找队长商量的啊！”

“和我商量不行吗？明明我们也是同事…”

“哈？你是笨蛋吗？如果是连你都能解决的问题，我何必找队长商量呢？”

说者无心，小田为此郁闷了好几天，打定主意绝对不要和石田讨论工作的事情。

结果没过几天，石田反而找上她了，是关于新歌《人生blues》的问题。小田的反应很冷淡：“都表演好几次了，老师不都说很好了吗？”

“就是我们走位那里，好几次我发现我们动作不太同步，如果能做到同步率更高一点是不是效果会更好呢？”

“你是说all right和balance那里？”

“对，一直以来都是在调整手上的同步率吧，”石田举起手比划着舞蹈的动作，然后突然站起，踩着拍子按照舞蹈的走位，走到了电视前面，回过头继续说，“这里，我们是一起走位的，因为要走到最前面，镜头肯定会拍我们……所以如果注意步伐保持一致，或许会更好。最近我在看录像的时候就一直在想，你看，我们腿也差不多长……”

小田无力地趴在茶几上，听得快要晕过去。

她的石田前辈似乎不明白她究竟在意的是什么。各种明示暗示，石田统统接收不到信号，而小田生气时她又突然想起自己是她女朋友一般，会下厨做点吃的，或者给小田捏捏肩——轻而易举地就化解了小田心里的纠结。

交往到现在不过两个多月，两人之间的气氛却微妙地处于低气压状态。小田不会无动于衷，所以听她和别人提起某个小吃，就立刻决定要去买来给她。

回到酒店，根据事先的安排，她找到了石田和生田的房间。意外的是，房间里只有生田一个人，她开门时敷着面膜，手里拿着某种高级的按摩仪，在脖子附近按摩。

“如果你要找石田，她应该在圣的房间。”

生田不难猜出小田的来意，近来这样的场景上演过无数次了。原因无他，石田黏着谱久村，生田看到不高兴，小田找不到石田，生田告诉她情报，小田也不大高兴，两个人在一起唉声叹气，时常会让路过的后辈产生不好的联想。

生田把门敞开，小田却抱着怀里的东西在门口站着。

“不进来等吗？还是要去找她？”

既然是工作，只是送个东西过去而已，应该没有关系。

“我过去看看好了……”

生田无所谓地耸耸肩，关门前，目光扫过小田的T恤，心里默默地叹了口气。

谱久村和小田一个房间，离开生田的房间没走几步就来到了隔壁，正要敲门，突然听到门内传来说话的声音。

酒店的隔音效果不至于如此，可能正好里面的人就在门边。

“不早了，谱久村前辈，我先回去了。”石田抱着自己做笔记的本子，走到门边跟谱久村道别。

谱久村的态度却暧昧不清，“其实，你留下来也没关系。我跟小田商量一下，你们换房间就行。”

石田想不到有什么留下来的必要，于是爽快地拒绝道：“不用了！如果晚上想到什么问题要请教你，我就用line找你，或者明天再商量！说起来小田怎么还没回来？这么晚了，她有跟你说她几点回来吗？好像刚刚从会场回来就没看到她。奇怪……”

谱久村耐心地听石田碎碎念，待她说完，慢慢地靠近她，“呐，あゆみん～你觉得圣是个什么样的人？”

石田与她私下相处没有刻意保持距离，加上谱久村本来就是个喜欢往后辈身上粘的大姐姐，因此心里丝毫没有警惕。听队长这样问，她思索着，缓慢地回答：“认真，细心，私底下是超级胡来的性格，对工作却一丝不苟。总是和后辈打打闹闹，能像朋友一样指导后辈，给后辈安心的力量。每一个方面都足够我学习好久了！”

谱久村抱住石田，将下巴轻轻搁在她肩上，慵懒又性感的声音贴着石田的耳朵响起：“除了工作呢？比如外表或者性格？”

石田再大条，也对这种讲话时嘴巴碰到耳朵的距离有些不适应，她不自在的偏着脑袋，回答：“谱久村前辈超级好看，很有大小姐的气质，脾气好，又孩子气…”

“呐，要不要和圣交往？”

谱久村收紧双臂，将石田更加牢固地圈在自己怀里。石田闻着身边好闻的味道，像是被谱久村的声音蛊惑了一般，说不出拒绝的话来。

小田在门外等了一会儿，里面再也没有声音传出来。

生田没想到小田这么快就去而复返，看到她怀里的东西还在，不禁疑惑：“没有拿给あゆみん？”

“没……”小田红着眼眶，问：“可以进来吗？”生田让出玄关，将小田迎进屋里。

小田把小吃放在桌上，安静地坐下，看起来像只受了委屈的猫科动物。生田揉了揉她脑袋，发现她头发湿湿冷冷的，刚刚看她T恤也是湿的，这样下去明天演唱会怕是又要感冒上阵。

谁叫自己是副队长呢。生田烧了壶开水，把自己的干净T恤找出来，扔给小田：“换下衣服吧，你可是主唱啊。顺便洗个澡，在这边洗可以吗？我去放水。我和圣说一声，干脆今天你和石田换下房间，反正她们要聊到很晚，你淋了雨，洗完澡就在这里睡吧。”

“…石田前辈不会回来，不好意思今晚打扰了。”

生田见她不拒绝，先去浴室里给浴缸放水，投入入浴剂之后才回到房间问：“刚刚你看到什么了？”

“没……”

“听到什么了？”

就是因为什么都没有听到，才会难过啊。

为什么石田前辈什么都不说？

想到自己的女朋友在隔壁跟别人谈情说爱，小田再神通广大，也不过刚刚20岁多点，一肚子委屈憋了不知道多久。生田走到她身边，拍着她的背，虽然不知道发生了什么，却仔细地哄着她：“没事的小田，洗个澡，睡一觉，一切都会好起来。”

小田抓着生田的衣服，像是抓住救命的稻草一般，低声地啜泣着。

浴缸的水放好，生田示意小田去泡澡，小田暂时止住了哭泣，拿着生田的T恤去了浴室。

房间里安静下来，生田坐在小田刚刚的位置，不禁猜测，到底什么事让一向镇定的小田哭成这样？

时间过去半小时，石田依然没有回来。正当生田放弃等待室友回来，准备给门上锁时，门锁响起了刷卡成功的声音。

“诶？生田前辈……你在门边干什么呢？”

她看起来没有什么异样，生田心情却很糟糕，“抱歉，房间住不下了，你哪来的回哪去吧。”

说着就把石田往门外推，两位壮士在门边展开了一场五秒左右的肉搏，谁也不服谁，石田是一肚子火没地方去，生田也是一肚子气没地方撒，两人把门口堵住，最终以小田出浴终结了这场战斗——她开门时不小心把生田撞开了。

“诺，我房间住了人了，你去别的房间睡吧。”生田挑眼看着石田，十足的挑衅。

石田只看到小田身上穿着生田的T恤，才洗过澡的肌肤粉嫩嫩的冒着热气，对生田柔情蜜意的样子——她怒上心头，一把推开生田，锁好门，拉着小田回到房间，小田被她突如其来的反应吓到一直挣扎：“石田前辈…你弄痛我了，手腕、会留印子的！”

石田下意识松了手，果然刚刚抓住的部位已经开始泛红，她想仔细替小田看看，小田却误认为石田要对自己做什么，慌张地往后退了半步。

这半步，再次让石田想起刚才的不愉快来。

她仰慕的人，竟然做出那样轻薄的行为。石田反抗时才发现，队长的个子并不是白长的，她只需要把自己按在墙上，死死抵住，自己无论怎样都挣脱不出来。

不仅如此，在被抚摸身体的时候，强烈的不适引起胃里一阵阵地抽搐，石田用尽了所有力气，也无法从队长的禁锢里解脱。

恶心，愤怒，石田一遍遍地喊着住手，换来的只是那只手往更加私密的部位游走。

无法反抗的滋味令她觉得可怕，甚至绝望。

小田不知道隔壁发生了什么，只觉得石田现在的状态十分可怕。如果是因为自己擅自和生田拼房，那她在队长的房间里那么长时间又算什么？

石田努力想要平复自己的心情，转身从行李中找出换洗的衣物，准备去洗澡。小田见她放松，一直绷着的神经也软了下来，跌坐在床上。

估计是生田的床，被子掀开了一部分，而另一张床平平整整。石田扎起头发，露出纤细白净的脖子。她骨骼精致，肤色白，因此她身上的痣总是很明显。小田呆呆地坐着，视线里突然出现一枚红色的印记。

在石田的耳后，有一枚小小的，鲜艳的红色印记。红得十分招摇，仿佛在嘲笑小田心里为石田编织好的理由。

“石田前辈…”小田声音哽咽，却又不敢放声哭出来，因为那样剧烈的呼吸会影响嗓子的状态。

石田在包里翻找着洗面奶和入浴剂，听小田喊自己，只随便地应了一声。

“你还喜欢我吗？”

“あゆみん……我喜欢你。所以，和我交往好不好？”谱久村撩开石田耳旁的头发，在她耳后轻声问道：“今晚住这里好不好？”

石田只觉得谱久村说话那一侧从头到脚都僵硬了，耳朵旁边的温热气息，还有耳后某处肌肤轻微的刺痛，让她立刻意识到对方在做什么。

“不要这样…好不好？谱久村前辈…放开我好不好？”

“可是我一松开，你就会跑啊。”

谱久村笑着，用平时装傻充愣的语气不紧不慢地戏弄石田。她的确喜欢石田，而且感觉得到石田是喜欢自己的，虽然她的反应和想象中不太一样……但也很有趣。

“喜欢”两个字成了导火索，石田想起刚才的屈辱，以及打开门看到的画面，羞恼成怒地将小田压在身下，问：“为什么？”

“石田前辈…你能不能，好好讲话？”

“为什么问这样的问题？”

小田见她不肯冷静下来，也不想和她继续说下去，只是固执地和石田对视着。

“是因为生田所以想和我分手吗？”

石田口不择言地胡乱猜测，小田始终一言不发。

“你喜欢上别人了，所以才一直怀疑我和谱久村前辈有别的关系，因为你自己就是这样，如果我也喜欢别人，正好你就可以和喜欢的人在一起了是不是！”

房间里的声音终究太大，生田在门外听了七七八八，顿时明白了很多。她们俩的事情交给她们自己去处理就好，生田手贴在门上，听了一会儿，确认再也没有声音传出来，才朝谱久村的房间走去。

房门没有关，在门口就闻得到很浓郁的属于谱久村的味道。门一关上，味道彻底被关在了房间里，谱久村听见声音，警觉地问：“谁？”

生田打开灯，谱久村躺在床上，身上的衣服被她穿得皱皱巴巴，床上也是一片凌乱。

“你做得太过分了…圣。”

“什么啊…是Eripon。”

谱久村在床上打着滚，把本来就乱的床上滚得更乱。生田怎么看她都觉得可爱，但不想她继续这样闹腾，于是制止了她这种幼稚的行为：“你就算滚到天亮也不会累的。我来吧。”

隔壁房间，石田已经完全被情绪控制，她吻住小田，就像刚刚谱久村对她做的一样，她想让小田也体验一下自己当时的感受。被欺凌，于是欺凌别人。更何况，她和小田交往以来，彼此都没有进一步加深交流的强烈意愿，除了偶尔难以抑制的亲吻。

如果是小田就好了。

如果刚刚亲吻自己的人是小田就好了，石田一直在脑海里回忆小田的声音和轮廓，不停地催眠自己，面前的人不是队长，是小田。

这样一直保持着清醒，才等到谱久村松懈，找到机会逃出来。

没想到回到自己房间，却看到小田和生田亲昵的各种可疑痕迹。

生田是小田公开承认过有好感的人，在交往前，石田最多当作是某种人设或者梗，就像同期的工藤和佐藤。但交往后，每次听到小田软软地喊着“生田前辈”，在她身边时像小动物般可爱的样子，石田身为正牌的女友，心里好过不到哪里去。

但她选择把这些压在心里，毕竟小田交往的对象是自己，石田不想乱吃醋，害得小田没有朋友可以一起玩。

但是亲眼看到洗过澡的小田穿着别人的衣服，出现在别人的房间就是另一回事了。

小田的身体有股难以言喻的香气，不是沐浴露也不是香水，石田靠着她的额头，仔细嗅着，脑海里先是回忆起谱久村的气息，那是比小田更浓郁的香气，香得令她头晕，以至于在被贴近时，石田的大脑几乎停止了工作。

小田被压得胳膊发麻，见石田冷静下来，小声嘟哝道：“手麻了……”

石田回过神，才发现小田双手被自己固定在头顶，衣服也被自己扯得露出了肩和锁骨。

她第一次看到这样的小田。

交往后，她和小田一直都是非常绅士的，好好穿着衣服的谈恋爱。私底下的小田并不是工作时那样面面俱到，也不会露出舞台上那种强势的表情，更不会玩一些性感、诱惑的梗。

她爱睡觉，就算自己做好早餐去叫她起床她也不会理睬，像个趴趴熊一样在床上能躺多久躺多久。

她爱可爱的小东西，变装后一起出门，总会被可爱的猫咪或者别人家的小孩子吸引住停下来，就算只是看一眼，也能喋喋不休地跟自己感叹小半天“啊…好可爱啊”。

她爱泡澡，爱到令人怀疑她是不是在浴室睡着了。从浴室出来后就迷迷糊糊地去找床和枕头，像幼儿园小朋友一样。

印象里，自己的女朋友就是这样一个，可爱又孩子气的小女生。

其实在自己以外的人眼中，她可是早安里色气和性感的代言人，仅次于队长。

石田被她诱惑了，另一只手从T恤的下缘伸进去，触摸到小田的肌肤时，两个人都愣了愣。

小田从答应石田交往开始，就看出这是个容易害羞的人，不然不会光是告白就从耳朵红到了脖子。哪怕自己有想亲近她的念头，也会因为担心石田害羞起来闹别扭，一直纵容着她，把这种事情的主动权交给她。——所以两人第一次接吻，还是在交往一个月那次吵架后，石田这个木瓜开窍，主动在睡前亲了小田。

身体被石田触碰，还是第一次。

从气氛上来说，今晚两人之间闹了些不愉快，实在不是一个符合小田期待的时机。地点是在酒店的房间，而且还是别人的床上，如果真的是在这种情况下继续后面的事情，真不知道是该开心还是失望。

石田没有想那么多，小田的肌肤带着沐浴后的热气，摸起来十分舒服。在羞耻心的基础上，想要更多地感受女友的身体，她亲吻着小田的肩，手往上，指尖碰到了阻碍才停下来。

石田紧张得快要晕眩，她的脑子里只有一个字——“胸”，再加三个字——“小田的胸”。

前方的道路异常艰难。

那可是伟大的，早安少女组现役歌姬，小田樱的胸。

每次看到小田的写真集里，那一处形状大小和自己完全不同，却有着同样学名的人体组织，好胜如石田，也只能无可奈何地选择弃权。

在交往前，她还能心无杂念地盯着看上几秒，和组合里有同样烦恼的成员搭着肩，一起长吁短叹。

交往后，每当石田的视线蠢蠢欲动地往脖子下面、肚子上面试探，小田好奇无邪的眼神能瞬间把她锁死。

交往两个月，却对女朋友的这样那样完全不了解，太不像话了。——来自长期被压抑的羞羞的小石。

不行、不可以，这处圣地谁也不能碰！——来自长期占据上风的正义的小石。

小田的手都要被压得失去知觉了，石田却定住了似的，既不放开自己也不继续，手还摸着自己……的胸，她平时不是这样的吧？今晚的前辈到底怎么了……

“石田前辈…你，能松开我吗？手好麻……”

见她没有回魂，小田试着动了动，但胸前的触感让她只动一两下就停住了。这……算是在进行情侣之间的深入接触吗？小田对此有点失望。

歪打正着的，石田因此回魂，感觉到手里多了一团软绵绵，暖暖的球状凶器。如果没猜错……这正是写真集里藏在泳衣下、彩排时藏在T恤下、睡觉时藏在睡衣下，小田私藏了20年的………

胸。

石田从耳朵尖尖开始，一路红到了脖子，小田被传染了似的，跟着莫名地全身发烫。

一切似乎在朝着干柴烈火的好方向发展。

石田却仍然羞羞答答，想要解释这是个意外，或手滑了一下之类的。她刚刚被队长袭了胸，下意识觉得小田会讨厌自己这样做，但是一肚子借口结结巴巴的说出来，却变成了——“好大。”

小田的脸都快烧爆了，一双眼睛泪汪汪地看着这个手脚不安分，嘴巴也不老实的小女友，猜不到她要闹哪样。

石田本来对这些是一窍不通的，今晚却如有神助，虽然脸红着，手抖着，但前进的道路是明确的。

“抱歉，弄痛你了……”石田松开小田双手，揉着她的肩，问：“很疼吗？”

“有点麻…你……不要抓着我问，这样很没有诚意…”

石田闻言，把手从衣服里拿出来，尴尬着揉了揉鼻子。

“你还闻？”

“吔？我不是！我只是有点尴尬你看不出来吗！”

“那你还不下去？赶紧洗澡睡觉吧，明天还有演唱会。”

石田不是很想就这样去洗澡，但女朋友的意愿也很重要。

小田不是很想停下，但时间和地点都不适合继续进行这项活动。

两个人既不动也不说话，也不知道在等什么。

“咚”的一声，从隔壁房间传来。

“啪”地一下，公司组团以优惠价拿下的酒店竟然停电了。

小田心想隔壁是队长的房间，自己占了生田前辈的房间，估计生田前辈在隔壁跟队长拼房，不由得担心起来：“石田前辈，你去隔壁看看，是不是什么东西绊倒了？不知道生田前辈是不是在隔壁，没事吧她……”

石田摸上小田的脸，下一秒将自己的嘴唇重重地压上小田的，一番粗暴的撕咬后，伸出舌头撬开小田的齿关。小田推不动她，也说不出话，慢慢地放弃了反抗，任石田的舌头四处挑逗。

激烈的吻让两人都有些缺氧，呼吸越来越急促，四周的空气仿佛都被她们身上的火点燃了一般，石田坐起身，做了一件她自己都觉得不可思议的事情，她只是觉得生田的T恤很碍眼，所以轻轻扯了扯，T恤竟然被从正中撕开。

她没有时间惊讶，房间里很黑，但眼前的一幕异常清晰，与白昼毫无差别。

小田胸口上下起伏，石田俯下身去握住一侧，张嘴在另一侧白嫩的肌肤上咬了一口。

“啊！”小田惊呼，“痛啊石田さん！”

石田置若罔闻，她在这一侧舔舐吸吮，另一侧不住捏揉。

小田的身体初次体验这样的感觉，从胸前涌起的酥痒在全身游走，不知为何，小腹频频绷紧，每当石田含住她胸前用舌头舔动，她身下无法言喻的地方就会收缩不停。

虽然漫画和小说没有少看，连早安的歌词也有提到过一些……小田气喘吁吁地同时，固执地不愿意面对自己似乎湿掉了这个事实。

亲够了胸，石田又把脸埋在她脖子上，这一处的味道最甜美，哪怕是唇舌并用也似乎无法满足。

小田却正经挣扎起来：“石田さん！！！这里不可以！”

石田不顾她的反抗，惩罚性地将她耳朵含在口中，舌头伸进去搅动，小田哼哼两声，直喘气，顾不上说话。

这样的反应让石田很满意，她继续在小田的颈项间亲吻，吸吮鲜甜的味道，一只手勾掉小田的裤子，三两脚踩掉。隔着内裤都能感到里面的潮热，指尖沿着缝隙摩擦，加上在敏感地带的亲吻，小田不由得夹紧了双腿。

“顺其自然比较好。”

石田将自己的腿别进她双腿之间，令她无法合拢，用指甲轻轻地在内裤外面刮动。

“刚才你那个问题，我想这样回答。”

说着，手指从旁边伸进底裤。

小田的私处又湿又热，还有很好闻的味道，石田舔了舔嘴唇，忍住了想吃掉那里的冲动，因为小田似乎快到了。

指腹沾满了小田私处流出的液体，在她顶部揉动，小田绷直了腰，被一波波快感吞没。石田饶有兴致地重复着同样的动作，直到她身下的人跌落回床上。

“你内裤湿了。”

石田趁她最累的这会儿，把她内裤脱掉。两腿之间由于高潮，液体涌出，味道比先前更加诱人。但她还是忍住了，舔了舔指尖就当尝过了。

小田见她似乎没打算结束，示弱道：“石田さん我们回家再做好吗？”

“正餐还没开始呢。”

小田有种不好的预感。

虽然石田的动作十分轻柔，但小田还是觉得痛，那个地方是可以这样进去的吗？可以的吧，毕竟男女之间就是这样做的。

可为什么……小田紧紧抱着石田，为什么一根手指而已，会这么痛。

“你可以咬我肩膀。”石田指尖碰到阻碍，心知又弄痛她了。小田因此呼吸顿了顿，果真在石田肩上留了个秀气的咬痕。

“还是咬着吧…不然痛起来你受不了。”

石田摸索出了一条没有障碍的通道，进出试探几次，确认这个角度没有问题，于是开始加快抽送的速度。

乍一加速，小田就疼得满头大汗，毫不客气地把石田咬得惨叫一声。石田吃疼，手上的速度有加无减，还添了几分力气，每次都进到很深。小田反正疼，也说不出话来，就死死咬着石田的肩膀不松口。

疼了好一阵儿，小田才渐渐适应石田的手指，进出之间，身体的疼痛渐渐被又酸又胀的快感代替。充分观察到小田变化的石田也开始针对性地进攻，小田完全没有招架之力，在急促的喘息中，又被石田满足了一次。

石田没有再来一次的打算，刚刚她还觉得自己有着使不完的力气，现在却像是练舞72小时后的濒死状态，四肢沉重，身体也失去控制一般的往下倒。

“诶？”

“石田さん？”

“我…累了。”

“你不会直接就睡了吧？”

“好像动不了了。”

“喂…”

“啊，我今晚很奇怪……但是小田，我真的很喜欢你，只喜欢你，我不喜欢队长的。我只想抱你。”

“……”

前辈的表白真是张口就来，一点都不给人准备的。小田本想起来洗一下，身体却沉沉的无法动弹，心里又给石田记上了一笔，准备明天起床再好好的教训她一顿。

结果，想要先发制人的小田是被石田摇醒的。

“小田！小田！别睡了！！！”

石田慌张地摇动沉睡中的小田，情急之下，又是捏脸又是挠痒痒，终于小田有了转醒过来的迹象。

“唔……”

像每个早晨一样，石田的声音在耳边响起，自己神清气爽的起床准备吃早餐——突然，想起昨晚的事情。

自己和女朋友第一次，居然在这种地方。

一点也不浪漫，以后都无法甜蜜地提起这段宝贵的回忆。

想到这，小田的心情就很不愉快了。

“喂？小田，快醒醒！！！你快醒醒！”

石田快急哭了，她现在六神无主，只能指望小田陪她一起面对可怕的现实。

小田睁开眼，看到石田戴着猫耳，背后还有条猫尾巴，忍不住笑出声。

“噗………石田さん，你偷穿性感小猫的服装吗？”

“我！没！有！！！”

石田气得尾巴乱摇，耳朵也立起来了。

小田见耳朵会动，好奇地去摸，软乎乎的和公司那个廉价的道具有着明显的差别。

“你别摸！”石田捂住耳朵，揉了揉。她的尾巴在背后左一下右一下，自顾自地晃来晃去。

小田盯着那条会动的尾巴看，伸出手，那条尾巴慢慢的落在她手心。毛茸茸的，有温度的。

“你去哪买的这种玩具啊？”

爱猫人士小田爱不释手地摸着尾巴，好奇地问道。

石田急得转过身去，脱下裤子给小田看，这条尾巴从她的尾椎处生出，与周围皮肤连成一体，看起来就像是……“诶？？？”

石田见小田反应过来，不知为何骄傲地哼了一声，又把猫耳给小田看，耳朵会动，也是热的，根部与头皮相连，小田摸了摸和自家猫咪的耳朵没有两样。

严峻的问题摆在了两人面前。

石田看着小田，脸上写满了“快救救我”。

小田认真地看着石田，思考了一会儿，视线就被她那活泼好动的尾巴吸引过去。

“喂！你认真点！这个样子我怎么出门啊！”

“哦哦哦。”小田收敛心神，再次和石田四目相对。

没过几秒，就瞄向了她因为丧气而趴下的毛茸茸的耳朵。

“噗………”

这样的石田太可爱了！

小田忍不住将她抱在怀里，一手摸着她的耳朵，一手逗着她的猫尾巴。

“你！够！了！啊！！！”

耳朵立起来了，小田松开手，意识到这一切都是真的之后，也渐渐严肃起来。

这个样子，是该去人类的医院还是去兽医院？

会不会被当成妖怪关起来？难道石田前辈本来就是妖怪？

两人沉默半晌，还没想出对策，门铃就响了起来。

“谁！”

“我。”

生田回来了。

怕什么来什么，石田现在最不想见的人就是生田。

小田突然想起什么似的，披上浴衣匆匆进入卫生间，她担心昨晚石田留下的痕迹被生田看到……但对着镜子看了半天，身上一点痕迹都没有，不仅是脖子，胸前被那样咬，也没有留下印子。

有点奇怪。

但想想石田前辈的猫耳朵和尾巴，好像也没有什么奇怪的了。

“喂～开门～～～”

生田在门外喊道。小田和石田迅速商量了一下，毕竟生田是副队长，这种事情肯定瞒不了她的。于是小田去给生田开门，意外的是，身后还跟着队长。

既然来了，正好一起讨论对策。

石田闻到谱久村的味道，尾巴瞬间炸毛。生田进屋看到石田端正地坐在床上，忍不住也跟小田一样的反应：“噗……”

石田没有哪一刻比现在更想和生田打一架。

可当务之急，是跟队长和副队长解释这件事情。

谱久村关好门后进来，看到石田这副萌萌的模样，感叹道：“哎呀呀，挺可爱的嘛。”

生田拿了一瓶自己爱喝的饮料喝着，另一只手拍了一下谱久村的脑袋。

“好吧好吧。其实我是来跟あゆみん道歉的。”

“哈？”

石田想起昨天在她房间的事情，心里又泛起不舒服的感觉，但小田在旁边，她不想被小田知道自己和队长之间发生了什么。

“昨晚的事情不用提了。”

“不，一定要跟你道歉。”

谱久村双手合十，歪着脑袋，比起道歉看起来更像是在卖萌。

“抱歉！让你被感染，变成这个样子！”

“哈！？？？这个样子你是说？”

猫咪耳朵扑扑扑地动起来，小田在一旁看着，没忍住：“噗……”

“喂小田！！！！”

耳朵竖起来了。

“……很可爱嘛。”

小田瘪瘪嘴，看着队长，等她继续说。

生田开口解释：“昨天是圣妖力最强的一天。所以，对石田做了点不好的事情。还不小心留了印记。”

“印记？”小田想起石田耳后那枚奇特的红色印记，拨开石田的头发寻找，却神奇地消失了。

“被留下印记的人，处于未觉醒的状态，一个月左右印记就会逐渐消退。之后就和正常人一样了。一般来说不小心留了印记，也不会有太大的问题。”

谱久村配合地做了个对不起的手势：“对不住啦。”

生田接着说：“一个月之内印记被触发的话，妖力就会觉醒。”

说到这儿，生田和谱久村露出一个暧昧的笑容。

小田想到其中的可能，闭紧了嘴不接腔。

石田的大脑直接通嘴的，想到就说道：“怎么触发？”

“印记对情欲有着很强的感知力。通过科学研究发现，可能是因为雌激素和性激素的大量分泌，对印记的……”

“讲人话！！！”

“我们也在往科学的道路发展嘛。——简单的讲就是，如果和别人做了一些舒服的事情，印记就会被触发。”

小田躲在一边，把脸埋进枕头里，被队长副队长撞见这种事情，她怎么淡定得下来！

石田强忍着羞恼，又问：“既然是队长传给我的，怎么队长没有耳朵和尾巴！”

谱久村顽皮地吐了吐舌头：“有的哦，觉醒状态是有的。”

说着她转了个圈，她的耳朵和尾巴也显出形来。

生田无情吐槽：“多大的人了还转圈圈。”

石田像是抓住了一丝希望，赶紧问：“这个怎么收起来的？像你之前那样！”

谱久村摸着自己的耳朵，说：“从觉醒的状态冷却下来就好。”

石田闻言，连忙深呼吸，让自己平静下来。

“哈哈哈哈哈，不是这样冷却啦！圣这种妖力是和情欲互相感知互相作用的。谁让你觉醒的，你就找谁让你的妖力冷却下来。做法和觉醒一样。”

“啊？”石田看向小田，小田在心里骂她笨蛋，看也不看她。

“没有别的办法吗？”石田追问。

“没有，截止到目前为止，还没有发现别的办法可以让觉醒的妖力冷却下来。不过，你习惯了也没什么大不了。我看小田还蛮喜欢猫的。”

生田揶揄着两个后辈，玄关又传来了敲门的声音。

“あゆみん～”

是佐藤的声音。

“まーちゃん～”谱久村摇着尾巴就要去给佐藤开门，石田喊住她：“等等！你这样！”

“咦？谱久村前辈…你怎么会在あゆみん的房间？哇！小团子也在！”

佐藤本来是找石田一起去吃饭的，见小田也在，便粘上小田，要她陪自己下去吃早饭。小田见她们还有话要说，便和佐藤一起离开了。

生田继续说道：“一般人是看不到这些的。你昨晚也没有看到圣的耳朵和尾巴对吧。所以，能看到的只有你的同类，和你的主人。”

石田听说不会被别人看到，心里的大石头就烟消云散了。但她还是疑惑：“你为什么能看到？”

生田拍了拍谱久村的脑袋，反问：“你说呢？”

两人离开后，石田一个人琢磨了半天。

自己好像已经变成奇怪的生物了。

还长了会动的猫耳朵和猫尾巴。

值得庆幸的是，一般人都看不到这个。

但是猫耳和猫尾的存在，大大地影响了自己的帅气形象。

“找到让我觉醒的人，做同样的事情，就可以把耳朵藏起来……”

石田想通后，立刻发消息给小田：“快回来！！！”

————

番外①

石樱

那之后过了一周。

石：小田…今晚我们

小：不行

又过了一周。

石：小田…我们今晚

小：不要

又过了一周。

石：喵…

小：no

生田：石田的耳朵居然还在。

谱久村：小田对猫好执着。

番外②

谱久村转圈圈：kira kira kira kira～

变成谱久村喵。

生田：转圈圈就算了，居然还给自己配音…

谱久村喵：喵喵喵～

生田：（拍脑袋）

**Author's Note:**

> 石田推的朋友提供了一个有趣的梗，写的时候却完全变成了和她说的不一样的东西  
> 为了拯救太太的人设，强行加入了奇怪的设定  
> 因为太可爱，可能会写ponpon篇。


End file.
